Willy's death
Here is how Discord kills Willy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Willy: his rifle Keep fighting! We can't let them find out the way to Shangri-La! then Discord sneaks up behind Willy, and draws his Changling saber Sunil Nevla: Willy! Behind you! Willy: back and then activates his own saber and clashes with Discord's Discord: Your powers are weak, orca. Willy: You think so? You haven't seen me in Lightsaber combat yet. Discord: We'll see! continue clashing their sabers as they move across a walkway Sunil Nevla: I may not be brave, but I can't let Willy deal with that jerk alone! takes out his own lightsaber and activates it and then Force leaps up to the walkway and races to help Willy 2 are still clashing they come to a doorway where it closes every few minutes doors then close seperating Willy from Discord and Sunil from Willy 3 stopped for a while the door between Willy and Discord opens as the 2 go back to their duel. Then the door in front of Sunil opens and he races forward again a door closes leaving Sunil to watch Willy and Discord duel 2 kept on clashing Sunil Nevla: his tail in worry all the suddenly, Discord elbows Willy and then stabs him in the chest with his Changling saber! (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace "Qui-Gon's Noble End" plays) Sunil Nevla: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "No" echoes around the gorge, which catches Fluttershy's ear Fluttershy: Sunil? then flies up to the walkway Dolphy: (pauses as he senses Willy's death) No.... (slowly shuts his eyes, trying to hold back tears) Skystar stops in her tracks and senses what happened Skystar: (with tears in her eyes) Oh no... then flies forward and sees Sunil at one end Sunil Nevla: NOO!!! No! No! No! Fluttershy; What is it? Sunil Nevla: I'm afraid that our Willy, is gone! to his body Fluttershy: gasps Willy! over to Willy Willy! Are you okay? Willy: barely alive Don't worry Fluttershy, coughs I'll be fine. Fluttershy: Willy, no! Stay with me Willy! Willy: Flutters, before I go... up Fluttershy's hoof, then takes out his watch and places it in Fluttershy's hoof here, have my watch...coughs Fluttershy: Will.... starts shedding tears Willy: And.. off his Christian necklace and puts it around her neck as long as you have my necklace and my watch, I'll always be with you... coughs and you'll never feel lonesome... Fluttershy: NO!! WILLY!! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! Willy: Don't worry about me, slowly dying I'll be alright. You're the best friend I could ever have, Shy... fin falls to the ground and his eyes close as he now passes away Fluttershy: NO!! WILLY!! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! to cry Willy! William! Don't go! Come back... Willy, don't leave me... breaking Come back... Sunil Nevla: his hand on her back It's no good Fluttershy, I'm afraid, he's gone. Fluttershy: Good bye, my friend... I'll never forget you. Willy on the forehead, then finally breaks NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! crying herself out, loudly Penny Ling races in Penny Ling: gasps Is he? Sunil Nevla: Yes. Penny Ling: gasps as she falls to the ground No... up No. sniffs she bursts out rivers of tears cries Sunil Nevla; Oh, why'd it have to be Will?! a tear then Force carry Willy out and then take him to a safer place Willy is in a safer spot, Fluttershy then falls to the ground and weeps again then races over but stops when she sees Willy dead as she drops her Lightsabers as tears start streaming down her cheeks Skystar: Willy, NO!! '''(She then races over to him and opens one of his eye but finds no sign of life) No... No... Willy... (she then falls onto him and starts crying) No, the one aquatic being who lives on land, that was a true friend like I never had is gone.. (she then cries harder as she lays on Willy's side) her tears I never got to tell him... I never got to tell him. Rarity: in What's wrong? Penny Ling: Discord killed Willy in a lightsaber duel! Rarity: Oh, my! Fluttershy: Willy's head Don't worry..... sniff We'll figure something out.... crying Rarity: Oh, darling. Come here. holds Fluttershy in an embrace as the timid pegasus cries in her shoulder I'm so sorry, sweetie. her mane Fluttershy: cries I can't believe he's gone. sobbing Rarity: It'll be okay, Darling. Zoe comes into the scene Zoe Trent: '''OH NO!!!!! This is terrible! Sunil Nevla; Yeah. It really is. Penny Ling: It's horrible! sobs Gail Trent: Without Willy, who will fight Darth Megadon? Zoe Trent: I'm not sure but we need to figure out something! Sunil Nevla: growls Curse you, DISCORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! echoes the villains Discord: That is it. Darth Megadon: at Discord Discord: What? then to the villains' surprise, Megadon then grabs Discord by the throat Darth Megadon: YOU STUPID IMBECILE!!!! him against the wall I didn't want William dead! I wanted him alive so I could duel him again! But thanks to you, I can't do that! YOU RUINED IT!! YOU STUPID, IDIOT MASHMASH CREATURE FROM ABOMINATION!!! strangling Discord Queen Chrysalis: Jezz, take it easy Megadon. Discord: chocking I'm sorry. Darth Megadon: him You're lucky I'm not like my Master. with our heroes Edd: What happened? Penny Ling: Discord killed Willy! Edd: gasps Eddy: What?! Ed: 'SAY IT AIN'T SO!!! 'crying Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Hiatt Grey